1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to exterior landscape lighting assemblies having a specified form of switching control and, more particularly, to allow a plurality of remote positionable switches capable of being located a spaced distance from the transformer and provide practical and convenient control to a plurality of exterior lights.
2. Description on Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with outdoor landscaping assemblies and, particularly the means for activating and deactivating the outdoor lighting assemblies. Generally all landscape lighting systems are powered by 12 Volts (V) alternating current (AC) by means of a transformer which converts an AC household power input ( typically 120 V AC) to the 12 V AC suitable for this type of lighting. The transformer is a necessary component owing to the power input specifications of the various lighting elements which make up the landscaping lighting assembly.
Establishing on/off control of landscape lighting systems has traditionally been accomplished in a number of different ways, these including installing a mechanical timer on the primary winding of the transformer. The shortcoming however with simple timer assemblies is that they require frequent readjustment, particularly following power outages and with changing daylight hours.
Another type of prior art assembly includes installing a photocell device as either a part of the transformer of a separate device located remotely from the transformer. A drawback to this type of control is the photocell must be installed where it is exposed to natural light and without direct exposure to street lights, porch lights, car headlights and other lights which are directly controlled by the transformer. This can make installation more difficult. A further drawback to this type of control is the photocell will keep the lights on the entire time its dark out and more specifically will keep the lights on when it might not be practical or desirable to do so.
Neither of these assemblies provides an easily accessible switch to control the lights. In the case of the timer, if the timer has shut off the lights and you need to light a path or hear some thing outside you can't easily or quickly turn the lights on. In the case of the photocell you aren't able to easily turn the lights off.
An additional means for controlling the lighting load is by having the transformer plugged into a household power outlet (120 V AC)that is controlled by a household power switch. While this permits control of the lights with a switch, this disconnects power from the timer and makes the timer feature inoperable and unable to be used in conjunction with the household power switch. Another disadvantage is if a photocell device is used in addition with this type of control you would not be able to turn the lights on instantly by use of the household power switch because most photocell devices have a built in delay. An even further disadvantage is when more than one switch is desired it requires three conductors be connected between switches and 3-way switches be used. Further, if more than two switches are desired a 4-way switch must be installed at each additional location. And since this type of control involves 120 Volt AC household power it is required to be installed in accordance with the National Electrical Code, is considerably more costly, requires greater skill and electrical knowledge and its recommended such an installation be installed by a qualified professional.